White Knight
by Captain Kuchiki
Summary: Byakuya and Renji get to know each other more


White Knight

What was it that brought us together was it the way he walked or was it just how he spoke, in a deep and calm voise that sent shivers down my back every time he spoke to me or could it have been those beautiful slate blue eyes that was cold but cairing at the same time, what ever it was I was attached to him in a way no one could understand, this is what happened the day before I began to love him 3 weeks ago.

"Damm it I am so late the captain is going to kill me I just hope i catch him in a good mood" renji said to himself as he ran down the corridoors of the squad 6 barrecks, sliding across the floor missing the door by a few inches " that was a close one if i had slid any more and i would have banged into it".

Then renji hered snoring comming from the other side of the door, renji quietly opened the door to see byakuya with his head in his hand asleep renji could feel a slight blush forming on his own face never has he seen his captain asleep.

Renji thought byakuya was so cute asleep on his desk he felt that he had to do something but knew if he did he would get in trouble for it, so he left it putting on the desk some paperwork that the head captain asked him to take to byakuya.

As he was about to go byakuya woke up renji could tell that byakuya had been drinking because he could smell it. " Renji where you going?" byakuya asked still fealing a little tipsy. As byakuya got up to walk to renji and byakuya fell to the floor giggleing out loud.

Renji went to help him up when byakuya looked up with the cutest face ever his eyes were sparkling he had a warm smile on his face never had he looked so god damm hot renji thought to himself, trying to hold it in.

Then byakuya did something unusual he lent towads renji and kissed him on the lips, renji blushed like mad shivers went up his spine and his hair stuck up on end, as there lips parted renji just sat there staring into space then fell on his back bright red.

When renji sat up he saw byakuya take of his top "aaaaaa what the hell are you doing captain?" renji said while blushing even more, "I want a bit of fun hehehe i know that you have the hots for me so don't you deny it" byakuya replied while his eyes were still sparkling and he had a slight rosey cheeks.

Then without warning byakuya jumped renji and started to touch him up renji gave out a grown and he could feel that he was getting hard over this, byakuya soon had renji naked "now then should I go on top or should i be kind and let you" byakuya said whispering in renjis ear.

Then renji decided and got out his whip from where ever he had it, "well its about time I had the chance to be the top man" renji said, and with that he got byakuya to go on his hands an knees, renji started to lick byakuya's back and nibble on his ears.

Renji took out byakuyas's kenseikan from his hair and put them onto the desk, his hair was soft and silky not a single knot or split end, and it smelt like cherrys his skin was warm and smooth, how does he keep his body so well toned and his hair so soft renji thought to hemself as he gently rubed byakuya's body.

Byakuya was enjoying this so much that he went hard " renji what the hell are you doing back there " he said then he felt a sharp pain in his rear end renji had drove 2 fingers in byakuya yelled out renji continued to drive them in untill byakuya could not take it.

Byakuya had cummed all over the floor and on part of his body, " renji for god's sake fuck me now" he shouted lucky no one hered it. With that renji shouved his hard cock up byakuya's ass and pounded in him with amazing force that byakuya continuasly moned out.

About 10 minutes later and renji soon shouted "byakuya I am going to" but before he could finnish renji came in byakuya, then renji pulled himself out of byakuya who had fallen asleep again and put his clothes back on and put a cover on byakuya.

But as he did byakuya whispered in his sleep " I am sorry". Renji just smiled and called byakuya a white knight and left the room.


End file.
